Wire harness and other connector terminals of the type used in vehicle electrical systems are often applied to "high cycle" connections, i.e. connections repeatedly made, broken, and re-made according to the operation, testing, or servicing of components which the terminals connect to power. Examples of vehicle components using high cycle connections include convertible roofs, removable stereos, and removable seats, to name but a few.
A small number of prior high cycle terminals have a resilient spring contact which offers both a sacrificial wiping surface and a spring force for an inserted male terminal to establish clean, intermittence-free contact. The sacrificial wiping surface is often coated or plated with a highly-conductive material such as tin or gold to enhance the electrical connection.
The quality of the electrical connection suffers if too much of the sacrificial surface or coating is wiped off after numerous cycles, or if the spring portion loses its force after being over-deflected too far or too many times.